1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display device.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of displays have been developed. Examples include liquid crystal displays and organic light-emitting displays. Organic light-emitting displays generate image based on light emitted from organic light-emitting diodes. These displays are driven at low power consumption and have high response speed.
In an organic light-emitting display, pixels are coupled to data lines and scan lines. Each pixel includes a driving transistor for controlling the amount of current flowing through a organic light-emitting diode. The amount of current corresponds to a predetermined luminance and is based on a data signal.
Attempts have been made to develop a display in which the organic light-emitting diodes emit light at low current. However, black luminance may occur in these circumstances. In addition, in attempt to achieve high luminance, a second power supply coupled to a cathode electrode of the organic light-emitting diode may be set to a relatively low voltage. However, as the voltage of the second power supply is reduced, the voltage of an initialization power supply is also reduced. Consequently, in each pixel, leakage current may flow from the gate electrode of the drive transistor to the initialization power supply. This may have an adverse effect on image quality.